Susan von Injoface
Susan von Injoface is one of Mabel's cousins and Foamy's mother. She is a black puffle lawyer, and a very good one too. History Susan was born on March 15, 1978 to wealthy business puffles. Like most other members of her family, she thinks she is very great and enjoys when others suffer. This made her very unpopular among her puffle peers, but she didn't mind because she didn't want them to like her because she thought they were not good enough for her. Eventually she went to law school and became a lawyer. Even though penguins didn't like her as a puffle, she made a very fine lawyer and won many court cases. However, she got lonely. The rest of her family had their own affairs, and every other puffle were too common for her, so she decided to have a son. This was not easy as she didn't have, nor did she want, a mate. However, she head off to the fertility clinic. She wanted the father to be Dustin, a very handsome purple puffle with the ability to talk and was not a relative of her (However, he was a relative of Steven). Fearing that the pregnancy would interfere with her life, she decided that the fetus be put into a surrogate mother. She chose her dependable auntie, Mabel XVIII, who is the mother of the dreaded Mabel, to bear her child (she already had done something similar with Mabel). They agreed, and Susan paid the doctors and Mabel XVIII sizably When her child was born, she named him Susan von Injoface Jr., who is nicknamed Foamy after a debate with her grandfather. She took care of him as a baby, and when he started to talk, she hoped that he would be as hot-headed and sadistic as her. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, he wasn’t. Susan tried her best to get him to be more "Von Injoface", but he wouldn't change. He was cheery, generous, selfless, modest, and almost everything a Von Injoface wasn't. His hair was also wacky looking and he wore contacts instead of glasses, which worried his mother, but not as much as his personality worried her, and Foamy eventually neatly combed his hair and wore glasses for a while. She knew that a similar thing happened with her brother, Oreop, with his son Matthew, and didn't want it to happen to her. In order to "set him straight" she called in her relatives, General Puff, Kalin, Mabel XIII, Mabel XIX, Abel, Steven, Director Lenny, Oreop, Emily, Sister Alkamesh, and Charles. However, they were just rude and reproachful to Foamy, and this made him very sad. The only exception was Oreop, who made a speach on happiness, which got him exiled from the family. After that night, Foamy would wear a hoodie to hide his gloominess, but his mother got suspicious of this behavior, and forced him to tell her what was going on. He did, and this made her disappointed, and she called in for another meeting. This time, however, it ended with a huge fight between her and Foamy, and Foamy decided to leave that night, leaving a note with tearstains. Dear Mommy, I am leaving this house tonight. I'm sorry for what I'm doing, but it's for the best of us. I'm obviously not what you wanted me to be and this is stressing you out. I'm sorry I didn't turn out alright, and I tried my best to do so, but it is out of my control. Again, I'm very sorry. Anyways, this is also hurting me as well. It pains me to see my mother so hurt, and scolding me so long for so many years. I believe it is time to go our separate ways, as we are too different to be together. I know you love me, and I love you too, but our relationship is at its worst and it cannot get better. I'm sorry that it couldn't have been better… maybe if I was born differently, or tried harder when I was younger, this wouldn't happen. Now it's too late for our relationship to heal. Don't take this too hard. You have your other family members that you enjoy spending time with. You have a job that you love, a nice comfortable house, and good food to eat. If things start to head down for you, you can always go back to the clinic and have another son; hopefully he will be a better one then I was. The only thing that you won't have after I leave is myself, and the stuff I took with me, and I'm sorry for doing this, but I feel like that I don't really have place here and you'll be happier. In time, I might come back to see how you're doing. But for now, I'm going on my own, and you can finally be at peace. You'll eventually see my reason for doing this, because you'll be content after this. Love, Foamy Immediately after reading this, Susan shouted "I DON'T WANT ANOTHER SON! I WANT FOAMY!" she realized that there was no one around her, and put the letter in a safekeeping spot, and tried looking for Foamy, but had no luck. As last-ditch effort, she tried asking for help from the commoners, but they were reluctant to help her because they knew what a big hot-head she was. After a day, she went to the police station and filed a missing person report on Foamy. However, when Foamy found out about this and fled town. Susan sunk into a state of depression, and put on Foamy's hoodie, and found out that that did make her feel better. After a while, Foamy was caught stealing in another town and sentenced to a trial. Susan found this out in a paper, and went to that town as fast as she could to see her son again. However, she was too late, and the courthouse was destroyed by Mectrixctic and Foamy was kidnapped by her. Susan slunk away home. Later, Susan saw the news on television. Mectrixctic's Army had recently robbed a bank, and one of the members was… Foamy. She became very distraught that he became a super villain, but then found out that there was hope he could contact him again. She sent a letter to Mectrixctic's Army Base and Foamy read it. It stated that she really wanted to see him again, and where he should meet her. Foamy agreed to do this, and Susan begged Foamy to come back. She claimed that her life was almost meaningless without him and she was sorry for whatever she did to turn him away. However, Foamy explained that he went through too many years of hurt and couldn't come back. He says that Mectrixctic's Army has been a good family to him, even if the members are stupid/crazy/evil. Susan told Foamy that she understood his condition and decided to let him go. She felt better after this talk, and continues to write to Foamy. Her experience with Foamy also realized how much she hurt her brother. She decided to have a welcome back party for him, and called her son to organize it for him. She called the rest of her family, and they surprisingly agreed. Tragically, Oreop was run over by a car before he could get to the park, and died later in a hospital. She went to his funeral. Personality Susan is very stern. She loves rules and obeying them as long as they are in her favor, and especially if she made them up. When people break these "rules" she gets angry at them, and nag about what a lowly person they are, or sometimes deem them too deprived for her to talk to. She adores her family and their heritage, but sees the members Steven and Matthew, and Foamy when he became older, as peculiar. She is known to get lonely, as she longed for a child and became extremely depressed when Foamy left her. It is possible that Foamy's departure gave her a change of heart on the way she views the world, as she has become more open with the rules of society. Deep down, she blames herself for the reason Foamy ran away, although she never admit this in public or to her family members. Quotes Susan: Hi aunt Mabel. Mabel XVIII: Yes, Susan? Susan: Well, I was just getting lonely and decided that I wanted to have children... Mabel XVIII: Well, what's stopping you? Susan: Nobody's good enough for me. Mabel XVIII: Yeah, I had that problem. Fixed it up though with- Susan: I know how, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Mabel XVIII: Did you just interrupt me? Don't answer, I know you did. Susan: I'm sorry... Mabel XVIII: Well, what did you want to talk about? Susan: You see, as a lawyer, I'll be on duty a lot, and a pregnancy might hinder my job ability for a few months? Mabel XVIII: And what do you want me to do about it? Susan: Well, you've been my favorite aunt so- Mabel XVIII: I'm your only aunt! Susan: *ahem* So I was wondering if... you would be the surrogate mother for my child. Mabel XVIII: What?! Susan: I'd be so flattered if you bore my baby! I need to work, and you're too good for work, so you'll have the time for this. Mabel XVIII: but you think you're too good to carry the baby yourself because you have a job? Susan: Well, yes, but- Mabel XVIII: I like that attitude, I'll do it. If only you were my daughter isntead of that ugly Mabel or stupid Emily... Susan: Yes, well, we can't all get our way. Trivia *Some other Von Injoface members look down her because she wasn't able to set Foamy "straight" *She is the 2nd Von Injoface member to have a child through artificial insemination, after Mabel XVIII (who, incidentally, was the surrogate mother of Foamy and chose the same father for her child). However, Mabel XVIII didn't use a surrogate. Category:Puffles Category:Family of Mabel Category:Characters Category:Former Villains